one shot
by Yoko Elfen
Summary: un one shot shonen ai sasuxnaru espero lo lean, les guste y me dejen reviews x


**x.One Shot.x**

un one shot shonen ai de esta linda pareja sasuxnaru n-n espero les guste y me dejen reviews

En una oscura noche donde en el bosque lo único que iluminaba era la luz de la luna, era luna llena que se ocultaba entre las nubes escondiendo su luz a dos jóvenes, uno de piel blanca y ojos negros al igual que su cabello mientras que el otro de piel tostada, cabellos dorados y dos pedacitos de cielo los cuales eran sus ojos.

Ambos se miraban fijamente, ambos con un rostro inexpresivo…

-veo que ya eres ambu, usuratonkachi.

Dice el joven de mirada oscura quien miraba el uniforme de quien estaba en frente de el, era un traje de ambu y espero a que el de cabellos dorados empezara a gritar como solía hacerlo en los viejos tiempos

-asi es sasuke

Contesto naruto mientras que sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver que naruto no habia reaccionado como esperaba

-ahora cualquier estupido de konoha puede ser ambu? O es que tsunade no baka te hizo ambu porque si no ibas a llorar

Volvio a intentar provocar al portador del kyuubi pero…naruto no contesto

-e de tener razon no es asi baka?

Dice sasuke con un tono burlon pero naruto simplemente empieza a caminar hacia un arbol donde estaba su mascara de ambu, la cual era de zorro, sasuke al darse cuenta de que naruto iba por su mascara corre y la toma

-tu mascara es de un zorro, ja! Como su dueño que es un monstruo!

Decia sasuke quien al mirar al frente ve a naruto de pie a tan solo pasos de el y estiende su mano para que le entregara su mascara

-quieres tu mascara? Mira lo que le hago a tu mascara!

Sasuke rompe la mascara y mirando a naruto ve que no hace nada simplemente se voltea y empieza a caminar mientras que sasuke arto de que naruto no se enojara, arto de que lo ignorara lo toma del brazo

-Que te pasa naruto!? Porque no haz gritado? Porque no haz hecho tu escándalo como antes?

Naruto voltea lentamente el rostro y sasuke mira los ojos azules de naruto pero de ser brillantes y expresar aquella felicidad y confianza solo veía…nada, ni un sentimiento, ni un rostro de pensamiento, pareciera que estaba muerto, ni sus propios ojos eran tan vacíos

-Tus ojos…

Sasuke lo suelta del brazo y naruto se voltea

-cuando te marchaste no había noche en la que no llorara, en la que no gritara y en la que no añorara tu presencia

Naruto miro el suelo y sus cabellos dorados ocultaron sus ojos y una nube cubrió la luna

-intente suicidarme innumerables veces pero kyuubi no me lo permitía asi que empezó a devorar mis sentimientos para que asi ya no sufriera pero…aun me duele y ya no quiero eso…ya no quiero que me duela!

Lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras que sasuke quien lo miraba incrédulo sientio un dolor

-Yo…yo

No podía decir nada, no sabia que decir verlo así le causaba dolor y en eso vio como naruto se arrodillaba y un chakra rojo forma un zorro el cual parecia enterrar su osico en la cabeza de naruto, era el kyuubi, sasuke ve como parecia arrancar algo lo cual luego devoraba y en eso reacción e intenta quitar al zorro pero en cada intento se volvia humo y luego volvia a retomar su forma de zorro.

-Naruto…yo no queria que te pasaro esto…

Decia sasuke quien se agacha y abraza a naruto y este empieza a llorar en el hombro de sasuke y el zorro empieza a deshacerse para luego entrar en forma de humo al sello de naruto que tenia en el estomago y sasuke le empieza a acariciar la cabellera dorada

-perdóname naruto

Le dice dándole un beso en la frente y naruto alza su mirada aun con unas lágrimas en sus ojos mirando sin comprender a sasuke quien une sus labios con lo de naruto y este corresponde sin dudar poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de sasuke mientras este lo abraza de la cintura disfrutando asi de aquel beso tan apasionado y después de un rato donde el aire ya se volvia necesario ambos se separan

-nadie sabe que yo vengo aquí tal vez…podriamos vernos otra noche

-hai…

Asi ambos solo quedaron abrazados deseando ambos que eso fuera eterno pero pronto amaneceria, era necesario el irse y asi ambos se ponen de pie y sasuke le da un beso corto pero dulce beso en los labios a naruto

-no creas que con eso olvidare que rompiste mi mascara

-veras como la próxima noche te haré olvidar todo excepto mi nombre, naru-chan

Dice sasuke con una mirada que expresaba lujuria y naruto se sonroja y le devuelve la mirada

-ya lo veremos sasu-koi

Naruto se acerca al oido de sasuke para lamerle la oreja haciéndo que se estremesca pero si no bastara naruto empieza a hacer sonidos los cuales parecian gemidos empezando a despertar el miembro de sasuke pero al instante se separa

-nos veremos cuando halla luna llena

Dice naruto para asi desaparecer dejando solo humo

-Agh! Me las pagaras usuratonkachi

Dice molesto sasuke mientras su entrepierna rogaba atención

Pf! Deberia de estar escribiendo los próximos capitulos de mis fanfics pero me dio flojera asi que hizo one shot wi! Es el primero que hago!

Kitsune: no entiendo…yo que hago aquí? Ni siquiera salgo en ese one shot!

Yoko elfen: calla! Eres mi mascota!

Kitsune: no lo soy!

Yoko elfne: si lo eres y solo lo dejaras de hacer cuando haga un fanfic que no tenga nada de shonen ai o yaoi!

Kitsune: te odio…

Yoko elfen: bueno a quien le importa y espero me dejen review ONEGAI!!!!

Kitsune: por cierto…cuando harás un fanfic normal?

Yoko elfen: nunca! X3

Kitsune: tasukete! ToT


End file.
